bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
All Clues in Blue's Clues
This is the list of every clue Blue putted a paw print on. Some episodes had it once. Some episodes had it multiple times. *0: 1-Numbers Everywhere!, 3-Numbers Everywhere! *1: 1-Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, 2-Numbers Everywhere! *A: 2-Words *Actions: 1-Words (making), Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (rolling), The Story Wall (moving), 2-Anatomy (wiggling), What's Inside? (opening), Animals In Our House (hopping), 3-What Was Blue's Dream About? (rolling), Blue's ABCs (jumping), Animal Behavior! (waddling), Blue's Collection (bouncing), Stormy Weather (freezing), Dress Up Day (hopping), Blue's Wishes (gliding) *Apple: 1-Thankful *Arrow: 2-Magenta's Messages *Baby Powder: 1-Making Changes *Backyard: 1-Blue's Wishes *Bag: 1-Shy, 2-Blue Goes to the Doctor *Ball: 1-What's So Funny?, 2-What's So Funny?, A Brand New Game, 3-What's So Funny? *Balloon: 3-The Scavenger Hunt *Bandage: 2-Occupations *Barn: 2-Blue's Favorite Song *Basket: 1-Blue Goes to the Beach, 2-The Trying Game, Can You Help? *Beans: 2-Blue's Big Band *Bear: 3-What Story Does Blue Want to Play? *Bed: 3-What's New, Blue? *Bike: 2-Morning Music *Bird: 3-Patience, Contraptions! *Black: 1-Animal Behavior!, 2-The Alphabet Train *Blanket: 1-What Time is it For Blue?, 2-Blue Goes to the Beach, Blue's Big Holiday *Block Tower: 1-Blue's Sad Day, 3-Blue's Sad Day (fallen down) *Blocks: 1-Blocks (triangular), 2-Blocks (triangular), 3-Blocks (arched) *Blue: 1-What Is Blue Trying To Do? (drawing), Weight & Balance, Blue's Book Nook, Colors Everywhere!, 2-Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day!, 3-What Is Blue Trying To Do?, Magenta Gets Glasses *Books: 1-Something To Do Blue, 2-What Time is it For Blue?, 3-Blue's Big Pajama Party, Geography *Bottles: 2-Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza, 3-Blue's News!, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (knocked down) *Bowl: 1-What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Nurture, 2-Steve Gets the Sniffles *Box: 1-Blue's Senses, What's Inside? *Boy: 1-Puppets *Bricks: 1-Blue's Story Time *Bubbles: 1-What Blue Needs, Superfriends *Bug: 1-Look Carefully! *Building: 1-Geography *Buttons: 2-What Does Blue Want to Make?, Imagine Nation (clothing), Steve Goes to College (electrical) *Cactus: 3-Environments *Camera: 3-Magenta Comes Over *Can: 3-Blue's Big Band *Car: 3-Blue's Big Car Trip *Carrot: 1-A Snowy Day, 2-Nurture, Blue's First Holiday (Throwback) *Cart: 2-Shape Searchers *Cash Register: 1-Shape Searchers *Castle: 2-Love Day *Chair: 2-What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, 3-Mailbox's Birthday *Chalk: 2-What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? *Chalkboard: 3-Something To Do Blue *Cheese: 2-Blue's School *Chocolate Syrup: 3-The Snack Chart *Chrysalis: 3-Bugs! *Circles: 1-Imagine Nation, Blue's School, Blue's First Holiday (Throwback), 2-Let's Plant!, Meet Blue's Baby Brother!, 3-Soccer Practice, Blue Takes You to School *Clothes: 3-Superfriends *Cloud: 1-Stormy Weather, 2-What's That Sound?, 3-Blue's Book Nook *Colors: 2-Bugs!, 3-Prehistoric Blue (changing), 3-Our Neighborhood Festival (flashing), Meet Blue's Baby Brother! *Cone: 2-Soccer Practice *Cookie: 1-Café Blue, 3-Café Blue *Cow: 2-Blue's ABCs, 3-Snacktime *Crayons: 1-Periwinkle Misses His Friend, 2-Joe Gets a Clue, The Big Book About Us *Crib: 1-What's New, Blue? *Cup: 1-Snacktime, Contraptions!, 2-Math *Cupcakes: 2-The Scavenger Hunt *Diaper: 3-Making Changes *Dirt: 1-The Grow Show *Door: 1-Adventures in Art, 2-I'm So Happy *Drawer: 3-Blue's Big Musical Movie *Drum: 2-What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? *Duck: 1-Blue's Favorite Song, Blue Wants to Play a Game, 2-Blue Wants to Play a Game, Joe's Surprise Party (Joe's Present) *E: 3-Let's Write! *Eggs: 2-The Fairy Tale Ball, 3-What Did Blue See? *Envelope: 2-What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, 3-Periwinkle Misses His Friend *Feather: 1-What is Blue Afraid Of?, 2-Joe And Tell *Feet: 1-Joe And Tell (webbed), 2-The Story Wall *Flashlight: 1-What Does Blue Want to Build? *Flowers: 1-The Lost Episode, 2-Blue's Play *Food: 3-Shape Searchers *Footprints: 1-Blue's Big Mystery, Blue's Big Costume Party, 2-Shy *Friends: 1-A Brand New Game, 2-Blue Takes You to School *Giant: 3-Puppets *Glasses: 1-Blue's Big Treasure Hunt *Glass Slipper: 3-Love Day *Goose: 3-Blue Wants to Play a Game *Grandfather Clock: 2-Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme *Grass: 2-The Lost Episode, Nature *Green: 1-Blue's Birthday, Dress Up Day *Green Light: 1-Signs *Green Puppy: 2-Blue's Sad Day *Green Striped Dress: 3-Blue's Big Treasure Hunt *Guitar: 2-The Baby's Here! *Hands on Hips: 2-Body Language *Hat: 2-A Snowy Day *Heart: 3-Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day! *Helmet: 1-Pretend Time *Hippo: 3-Blue's Play *Horn: 1-The Trying Game *Horse: 1-The Fairy Tale Ball *Hose: 2-The Boat Float, Playdates *House: 1-Magenta Gets Glasses, 3-Magenta's Messages, Morning Music *Ice: 1-Math, 2-Animal Behavior!, Blue's Wishes *Ice Cream: 2-Café Blue *Ice Cube Tray: 3-Blue's Surprise at 2:00 *J: 1-Let's Write! *Joe: 1-Joe's Clues, 3-Blue Goes to the Doctor *Kazoo: 3-Joe's Clues *Knob: 2-Blue's Big Musical Movie *Ladder: 3-Playdates *Lamp: 2-Blue's Big Pajama Party, The Wrong Shirt *Leaf: 2-Thankful *Lemons: 3-Math *Leotard: 1-What Was Blue's Dream About? *Lids: 1-What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?, Blue's Big Band *Light: 2-Blue's Senses *Light Switch: 1-The Wrong Shirt (up), 3-The Wrong Shirt (down) *Lines: 2-Playing Store, I Did That! (curved), 3-The Anything Box (going up and down), Let's Boogie (squiggly) *Lunchbox: 2-Something To Do Blue *Magenta: 1-Magenta's Messages (character), 3-Pool Party (color) *Mailbox: 3-What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? *Marching Toy: 3-What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? *Mattress: 2-What Was Blue's Dream About? *Milk: 2-The Snack Chart *Mirror: 1-Bedtime Business, 3-The Big Book About Us *Moon: 1-Blue's ABCs *Mop: 1-Love Day *Mouse: 1-Blue's Play, 3-Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme *Mouth: 1-Anatomy, I Did That!, 3-Body Language (scrunched up) *Mr. Salt: 1-Blue's News!, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day! *Mrs. Pepper: 1-Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day!, 2-Blue's News! *Music: 1-The Scavenger Hunt, 3-What's Inside?, The Story Wall *Night: 1-Our Neighborhood Festival *Notebook: 1-Draw Along With Blue, Inventions, Blue's Big Musical Movie *Numbers: 1-What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Steve Goes to College, Playing Store, 2-Weight & Balance *O: 2-Let's Write! *Orange Juice: 1-Blue's Surprise at 2:00 *Outside: 2-Signs *Pail (not the character): 1-Rhyme Time *Paintbrush: 3-¡Un Día Con Plum! *Pajamas: 3-Hide and Seek *Paper: 1-Blue's New Place, ¡Un Día Con Plum!, Joe Gets a Clue, The Big Book About Us, 2-Periwinkle Misses His Friend (folded), 3-Joe's Surprise Party *Paper Towel Roll: 1-What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? *Paprika: 2-What's New, Blue? *Pathway: 1-I'm So Happy *Pawprints: 1-Blue's Big Holiday, 3-Inventions *Pencil: 2-What Is Blue Trying To Do?, Blue's New Place *Periwinkle: 2-Blue's Predictions *Person: 1-Adventure, 2-A Surprise Guest, 3-Draw Along With Blue *Picture of Baby with Mouth Open: 3-The Baby's Here! *Pig: 3-Blue's Story Time *Pillow: 2-Hide and Seek, 3-What Time is it For Blue? *Planet: 3-Meet Polka-Dots! *Plate: 1-Art Appreciation 2-Let's Boogie *Pocket: 3-Animals In Our House *Poem: 3-Words *Pond: 2-Dress Up Day *Popsicle Stick: 1-Occupations, 2-Blue's Surprise at 2:00 *Pot: 1-Let's Boogie *Pumpkin: 3-Thankful *Puppy: 1-Meet Blue's Baby Brother!, 2-Pool Party, 3-Colors Everywhere! *Rain: 2-Blue Wants to Play a Song Game *Rattle: 1-The Baby's Here!, 3-Blue's Big Holiday *Really Big Shoes: 3-Adventure *Red: 1-Let's Plant!, The Boat Float *Rocket: 3-Pretend Time *Rocking Chair: 2-Blue's Big Treasure Hunt *Roof: 2-Patience, 3-Adventures in Art *Rubber Bands: 3-What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? *Rug: 1-Blue Takes You to School *Sail: 2-Rhyme Time *Sand: 2-Environments *Sandwich: 3-Blue Goes to the Beach *Scales: 1-Prehistoric Blue, 3-Weight & Balance, Up, Down, All Around! *School: 1-Pool Party, A Surprise Guest *Scrunched up eyebrows: 1-Body Language *Seeds: 2-Contraptions!, 3-The Grow Show *Shadow: 2-What is Blue Afraid Of? *Shapes: 1-Nature, 2-Prehistoric Blue (lizard), 3-Mechanics (diamond) *Sheet: 2-What Does Blue Want to Build? *Shelf: 2-Geography *Shell: 3-Blue's Birthday *Sidewalk: 1-Morning Music *Sink: 1-Blue is Frustrated, 2-Bedtime Business *Siren: 3-The Boat Float *Sky: 3-Nature *Sleeping Bag: 1-Blue's Big Pajama Party *Slide: 3-A Brand New Game *Smile: 2-Magenta Comes Over *Smock: 2-¡Un Día Con Plum! *Snow: 3-Blue's First Holiday (Throwback) *Snowball: 3-A Snowy Day *Soap: 2-Blue's Big Car Trip, 3-What Blue Needs *Sock: 3-What Does Blue Want to Make? *Sounds: 2-Adventure (Boom), 3-What is Blue Afraid Of? (Hoo! Hoo!), Blue's Senses (Chugga Chugga), What's That Sound? (Thunder), Blue's Big Costume Party (Squeak), Joe And Tell (Quack), Steve Goes to College (Ringing), I Did That! (Hee Hee!) *Spider: 3-Blue Wants to Play a Song Game *Spiral: 3-Joe Gets a Clue *Spoons: 1-Steve Gets the Sniffles, 3-Art Appreciation *Squares: 3-What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (arranged into a hopscotch shape) *Stage: 1-Blue's Predictions, 2-Joe's Clues *Stamp: 1-What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? *Stars: 2-Pretend Time, Blue's Collection (blue), Meet Polka-Dots! *Stethoscope: 3-Occupations *Steve: 1-Magenta Comes Over, What Is Blue Trying To Do? (drawing) *Sticks: 1-What Did Blue See? *Straw: 1-The Snack Chart, 2-Snacktime *String: 1-Mechanics, 2-Art Appreciation *Stripes: 1-Blue's Collection (red), 2-Draw Along With Blue (green) *Sun: 1-Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, Environments *Table: 1-Making Changes, 3-What Does Blue Want to Build?, Signs *Tail: 1-Animals In Our House, 2-Blue's Big Mystery *Tall: 3-A Surprise Guest *Tall Plant: 2-Puppets *Tank: 2-Blue's Birthday *Tape: 1-Joe's Surprise Party, 2-What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? *Tape Cassette: 2-Mailbox's Birthday *Tape Player: 1-Mailbox's Birthday *Tissue Box: 2-What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? *Tomato Sauce: 3-Blue's School *Tooth: 3-Anatomy *Toothbrush: 3-Blue is Frustrated, Bedtime Business *Towel: 2-What Blue Needs *Tracks: 2-The Anything Box *Tree: 2-What Did Blue See?, 3-The Lost Episode *Triangle Ears: 3-Blue's Big Mystery *Triangles: 3-Imagine Nation *Truck: 1-Soccer Practice *Tunes: 1-Bluestock (C C C G), 2-Bluestock (A A G), 3-Blue's Favorite Song (C C C G A A G), Bluestock (E E D D C) *Turquoise: 3-Nurture *Under: Up, Down, All Around! *Up: 1-Meet Polka-Dots!, 2-Blue's Book Nook, Our Neighborhood Festival *VHS Tape: 3-Shy *Vegetables: 3-Steve Gets the Sniffles *Viewer: 3-I'm So Happy *Vine: 3-Let's Plant! *Wall: 2-The Fairy Tale Ball *Wand: 3-Blue's Predictions *Water: 1-What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What's That Sound?, Blue's Big Car Trip, Playdates, 2-Blue is Frustrated, Stormy Weather, Superfriends, Up, Down, All Around! *Watering Can: 2-The Grow Show *Whale: 3-Rhyme Time *Wheels: 3-The Trying Game, The Anything Box *Whiskers: 2-Blue's Big Costume Party *White: 1-Animal Behavior!, The Alphabet Train *White Coat: 1-Blue Goes to the Doctor *Wind: 2-Mechanics *Window: 2-Adventures in Art, Magenta Gets Glasses *Wings: 1-Bugs!, 2-Look Carefully! *Wolf: 1-Can You Help?, 2-Blue's Story Time *Wood: 1-Patience, 3-Playing Store *Yarn: 1-What Does Blue Want to Make?, 3-Blue's New Place *Yellow: 2-Colors Everywhere! *Z: 3-The Alphabet Train Category:Browse Category:Blue's Clues